Lovely Melody
by HytamySelkis1896
Summary: Lo que empieza como una canción se convierte un una historia, personajes de diferentes animes se reúnen en un solo lugar donde un amor nace y otro muere, parejas diferentes nacen como flores en un solo jardín y nuevos personajes aparecen en esta historia.
1. Intro

**Los personajes de Naruto, Bleach, Full metal alquimist y muchos mas no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>

Donde los animes buscan su historia: alquimistas, magos, hechiceros, héroes, etc. Cada anime pasa por un lugar la Academia Etsuko, hay maestros ya experimentados sobre sus historias que le enseñas a cualquiera que desee estar adentro de un anime.

Esta historia se trata de una chica, esta chica había pasado calamidades en su vida, ella se llama Nyoko Alaude, y ella no será la única que esta Academia dará una vuelta a su vida, ella con sus 4 hermanas y un oscuro secreto que todas tienen que cargar.

Esta historia llevara a muchos personajes de diferentes Anime como:_ Naruto, Full metal alquimist, Teen Titans, Yugioh DM, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D's, etc._

Cada una con su propia historia pero, ¿Todos conocerán el amor?, ¿Quién mas aparecerá?, ¿Qué es ese oscuro secreto que ocultas estas chicas?, ¿Cómo se llaman las 5 hermanas? ¿Quiénes se enamoraran y quienes no?.

Todas las preguntas se pueden responder leyendo la:

**Hermosa melodía.**


	2. Capitulo 1 Familia

**Los personajes de Fullmetal alquimist, Naruto, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D's, Vampire Knight, Bleach, Teen Titans no me pertenecen. **

**El personaje del juego The legend of Zelda**

**Los personajes de Rumy y Nyoko son Originarios míos cualquier uso de ellos en fanfic debe ser autorizado por mi.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1≈Familia<p>

"Se ha dicho que una canción puede llegar al alma, pero…solo las palabras salidas desde el corazón pueden llegar al alma del otro, también puede que una canción cambie vidas , para bien o para mal…cada canción representa lo que el cantante quiso expresar en ella y para que los demás lo oyeran".

Una niña de unos 12 años leía un libro debajo de un árbol, cuando fue interrumpida por otra casi de la misma estatura con pelo corto café, ojos carmesí, que vestía un uniforme color negro y un emblema en el brazo izquierdo.

-Hasta cuando estarás leyendo esos libros- le decía a la otra quien aun estaba sentada, pero ella levanto la cabeza viéndola a los ojos.

-Pero Yuki es que son muy interesant-…- no pudo terminar por que la otra la interrumpió.

-Nada de eso necesitas salir de esos libros y ser más social- le decía impotentemente levantándose y poniéndose derecha –Vamos, tenemos que ir con las demás, nos están esperando-

-Esta…bien…- dijo un poco desanimada, poniéndose de pie y cerrando el libro.

Algunas partes como **POV's Nyoko** (Point Of View=Punto de Vista de)

Mi nombre es Nyoko tengo 12 años y tengo 4 hermanas mayores, yo tengo el cabello largo, ojos y cabello dorados, y soy la más joven de las 5. Mi hermana Yuki es la 4 en edad, ella es la jefa del comité disciplinario de nuestra escuela.

-Oigan ustedes dos apresúrense o llegaremos tarde- decía una chica de 14 años cabello plateado largo ojos azules, alta, vestía un uniforme diferente a Yuki, traía un moño en la boina y el uniformé café.

Ella es Rumy la 2 de las 5, ella es muy animada y siempre nos anima cuando estamos tristes, ella es la heredera secundaria de la corporación umbrella, ella está en competencia con el primer hijo del jefe, el problema es que…ella no conoce a su contrincante, pero todas la apoyamos con que ganara.

-Yuki!- una chica de la misma edad que Yuki venia así las demás corriendo con una caja en la mano derecha, tenía el pelo rosa ojos como esmeralda y traía el mismo atuendo que Yuki pero en vez de ser negro tenia los colores invertidos.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- Si, ella se llama Sakura ella es la 3 de las 5, Sakura es la jefa del equipo de artes marciales, ella siempre me regaña porque no soy muy fuerte, pero si estoy en problemas ella siempre esta hay para protegerme, puede ser ruda pero es una persona noble, cariñosa y agradable.

-Encontré lo que estábamos buscando en nuestro cuarto- dijo Sakura un poco agitada por haber corrido demasiado.

-De verdad!- dijo Yuki sorprendida, ella han estado buscando algo toda la mañana, no sé que sea pero debe ser algo muy valioso como para no rendirse en no poder encontrarlo.

-Si, mira- mostrándole a Yuki una caja un poco pequeña tenía un candado en forma de diamante con algunos detalles en el, parecía vieja pero fuerte al mismo tiempo tenía un signo algo extraño para mi criterio pero a la vez nostálgico.

-No puedo creerlo, lo has encontrado, ahora solo falta la llave- decía Yuki con ánimos pero se podía notar en su voz como se iba quebrando.

-¿Te encuentras bien Yuki?- pregunte preocupada de si Yuki se encontraba bien.

Yuki me volteo a ver y solo me dedico una sonrisa, esa sonrisa parecía más de lástima que de alegría. ¿Qué pasa con la llave de ese candado? ¿Por qué se pone a si Yuki? .Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un mal presentimiento de estar en peligro y eso solo me pasa cuando-

-NYOKO~~!- Una chica más alta de unos 14 o 15 años ataco a Nyoko por detrás abrazándola fuertemente que hasta la levanto del suelo casi como para matar pero no murió.

-H…Ho…Hola, Ko…Kori- Ella es la mayor de todas la 1 de las 5, tiene 15 años, ella tiene el cabello rojo ojos como esmeraldas casi como los de Sakura pero con más intensidad, ella es la más alta de todas como nuestra edad todas llevan la estatura adecuada, ella lleva casi el mismo uniforme que Rumy pero el de ella no es café es violeta y no trae boina.

Kori soltó a Nyoko causando que Nyoko tomara aire como si su vida dependiera de eso, después de unos segundos de respirar bien puedo estar de pie como antes.

-Bueno, ya estamos todas.- dijo Rumy aun sosteniendo a Nyoko por precaución –Ya podemos irnos- soltó a Nyoko con cuidado esperando a que no callera por mareo a la falta de aire.

Adentro de una camioneta blanca grande, lujosa y muy limpia (N/A: PARECE MAS LIMOSINA!)

-¡oigan ustedes lentas que esperan!- en el asiento del copiloto Kori les decía a las otras muy fuerte como desesperada.

-¡SI TU ERAS LA QUE LLEGO TARDE!- le replicaban Sakura, Yuki.

Rumy y Nyoko reían con una gotita en la frente. **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado, por favor comenten para mas ideas.<strong>

**Espero también que los OC sean de su agrado.**


	3. Capitulo 2 Viaje

**Los personajes de Fullmetal alquimist, Naruto, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D's, Vampire Knight, Bleach, Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**

**El personaje del juego The legend of Zelda**

**Los personajes de Rumy y Nyoko son Originarios míos cualquier uso de ellos en fanfic debe ser autorizado por mi.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2×Viaje<p>

Ya después de un rato la camioneta (N/A: LIMOSINA!) comenzó a andar y viajaron casi por 1 horas captando la atención de todas las personas que iban caminando, Kori le ayudaba al chofer a saber por dónde ir, Yuki y Sakura estaban jugando Pokemon con sus Ds mientras que Rumy y Nyoko mantenían una conversación y mirando por la ventana.

A las 2 horas: casi todas estaban dormidas Yuki y Sakura espalda con espalda dormían bien, mientras que Nyoko le había pedido a Rumy que pusiera su cabeza en su regazo para que pudiera estar más cómoda ella esperaría un poco más le dijo que no se preocupara no tenia sueño sin rechistar Rumy durmió placida mente.

Después de 2 horas y media: Nyoko empezaba a sentirse débil los últimos minutos, no por sueño sentía como sus fuerzas decaían cada momento que pasaba no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, de repente oyó un sonido.

-Una…. ¿Una motocicleta?..- pensó seguía oyendo el sonido, el sonido de la "motocicleta" que pensaba Nyoko se oía mas y mas fuerte como se estuviera rebasando la camioneta (N/A: LIMOSINA QUE NO ENTIENDEN?).

Cuando el sonido se hizo aun más fuerte, Fue solo por un momento pero...Nyoko pudo identificar algo que parecía una motocicleta y un casco, lo que le sorprendió fue…los ojos, esos ojos que en un momento la voltearon a ver con sorpresa pudo notar unos ojos azules como el mismo mar. Después de ver eso, solo oyó la aceleración y desapareció en la noche

-¿Fue mi imaginación?- dudosa de lo que acababa de ver, Nyoko decidió dormir un poco tal vez el cansancio que sentía desaparecería con unos momentos de sueño.

**POV's Kori **

3 horas después: Nyoko, Rumy, Yuki y Sakura estaba dormida desperté y le ayude un poco al chofer Remus el ha estado conduciendo 3 horas seguidas decidí ayudarlo porque parecía que estaba a punto de perderse, después de volver al camino indicado decidí ver el paisaje, montañas y estrellas parecía tan hermosa la vista de la luna entre las montañas y con las estrellas de compañía.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con voz triste -¿Dónde estarás ahora?- después de decir eso recordé la canción, esa canción que compuse con el…si, es la persona más espacial para mí.

Empecé a tararear la canción que compuse pero no la cante para no despertar a las demás

_A partir de hoy_

_Has cambiado lo que siento_

_Ciento que cada momento_

_Se desaparece el tiempo_

_Cuando estoy contigo amor_

No pude seguir por que oí que alguien se despertaba, mejor dicho alguna, mira a las demás y vi como Yuki abría los ojos y se estiraba, haciendo que Sakura también se levantara y se estiraba a su vez.

-Dormí muuuyyyy bieeennn~- decía Yuki mientras se estiraba –Siii~, Yo igual~- continuo Sakura mientras se estiraba también.

**Fin** **del POV's Kori**

-Yuki, Sakura, háganme un favor y despierten a Rumy y a Nyoko, Por favor.- les decía Kori a sus hermanas ya despiertas completamente.

-Okay- Dijeron Sakura y Yuki al unisonó.

**POV's Sakura**

-Yo las despertare Yuki, tu mejor ve y péinate- Le dije a mi hermana mientras reía un poco y apuntando a su cabello todo desordenado.

-El tuyo también- me dijo mi hermana un poco enojada y apuntando a mi cabello que también estaba un poco desordenado.

-Pero el mío es fácil de peinar en cambio el tuyoo~- le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Dejen de pelearse y despierten a las demás- nos dijo Kori un desesperada, ella sabía que nosotras a si jugábamos pero esta vez parecía un poco enojado, -¿abra pasado algo mientras estábamos dormidas?- me pregunte mas a mi misma que a las demás.

No quise hacerla más enojar y fue hacia Rumy y Nyoko.

-Rumy! Nyoko! Despierten- dije en voz alta para que se levantara

Nyoko empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, me vio extrañada de que pasaba, -Sa… ¿Sakura?- me miro aun desconcertada -¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya llegamos?- dijo Rumy medio dormida antes de bostezar. Se empezó a levantar Rumy estirándose y Nyoko tallándose los ojos para poderse despertar mejor.

Me pareció muy linda la escena parecían bebes al despertarse uno bostezando y el otro tallándose los ojos y reí por lo que acababa de pensar.

-Bueno, ustedes dos vallan a lavarse la cara y a peinarse casi llegamos a nuestro destino- les dije mientras me dirigía a uno de los baños que había en la camioneta (N/A: ME RINDO, YA LES DIJE QUE ES LIMOSINA HASTA TIENE 3 BAÑOS!)

-Okay~- dijo Rumy levantándose y llegando a otra baño al lado del mío.

**POV's Rumy**

Me levante pesadamente, fui a un baño y me lave la cara, tome mi ropa y me di una buena ducha. Me cambie a un uniforme como el de Yuki, pero el mío en vez de tener el listón rojo lo tiene azul.

Me dispuse a salir, pero antes tome mi boina con mi moño y me la lleve no me la puedo poner, sino antes tener el cabello seco, salí del baño y camine hasta el sillón, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, ¿por qué ese hombre me eligió como su segunda heredera de su corporación? No lo sé pero, se quieto la toalla y de un segundo a otro tenía su boina en la cabeza.

-¡Estoy decidida a conseguir esa empresa!- dije con fuego en los ojos y en alto.

-Eh…- volteé y me encontré a Kori, Yuki y Nyoko con cara de duda y una gotita en la frente quienes me miraban extrañadas.

-Etto…Ahhhh~ Que hermoso día tenemos hoy, verdad?- dije mientras veía por la ventana, avergonzada –Ah, jajajaja- sentí como alguien tomaba mi mano y volteé a ver quién era.

-Todas- vi como Nyoko tomaba mi mano y me sonreía –Todas estaremos junto a ti apoyándote, todas confiamos que lo conseguirás y le ganaras a ese tipo- casi con lagrimas en los ojos abrasé a Nyoko.

-¡Si!- Vi como Sakura tenía su mano como puño –Todas confiamos en ti y sabes que podrás con eso, no lo olvides-

-Si, no lo dudes, siempre estaremos junto a ti apoyándote- continuo Yuki –es lo único que podemos hacer pero…LO HAREMOS BIEN- continuo Kori con una sonrisa.

-¡GO, GO RUMY GOOOO~!- Yuki, Sakura y Kori gritaban eufóricas y bailaban como si tuvieran pompones, sonreí y abrasé a todas en un solo abrazo –Gracias Chicas, se los agradezco mucho- dije llorando.

-N…No te preocupes siempre estaremos contigo~- dijo Kori con una sonrisa –Si, pero…NECESITO MI ESPACIO PORFAVOR!- grito Sakura y todas comenzamos a reír.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado, por favor comenten para mas ideas.<strong>

**Espero también que los OC sean de su agrado.**

**Alguna sugerencia para alguna pareja...?**


	4. Capitulo 3 Llegada

**Los personajes de Fullmetal alquimist, Naruto, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D's, Vampire Knight, Bleach, Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**

**El personaje del juego The legend of Zelda**

**Los personajes de Rumy y Nyoko son Originarios míos cualquier uso de ellos en fanfic debe ser autorizado por mi**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3¤Llegada<p>

La… (N/A: ¬¬) Limosina (N/A: ^ ^) se estaciono delante de una escuela que parecía lujosa, un hombre de unos 55 años estaba en la entrada de la escuela

Estudiantes con los mismo uniformes algunos blancos otros negro murmuraban cosas – ¿Sera una estrella de cine?- murmuraban unos niños –Deben de ser muy ricos si están en una limosina como esa- decían otras niñas -¿Sera un chico famosos o una famosa?- preguntaban unas chicas.

Un chico de cabello negro en puntas para atrás y ojos cubiertos por una máscara veía todo desde un edificio grande de unos 7 pisos –Así que, has llegado,...Kori?- sonreía un viento soplo y desapareció entre el.

-¿Hm?- Un chico de unos 15 años, pelo negro y ojos como la plata caminaba adentro de la escuela junto a otro chico de menor estatura – ¿pasa algo, Takumi?- dijo el otro deteniendo su caminata, el tenia unos 15 con pelo café y ojos azules, un porte elegante, ambos con el traje de hombre blancos –Me pregunto que estará pasando allí- dijo viendo a los estudiantes alrededor de la limosina.

-¿Quieres ir a ver, verdad?- viendo al otro, Takumi solo asintió, el ojiazul solo dio un suspiro y se encamino asía la entrada –E... ¡Espera! ¡Seto!- El otro solo siguió con su camino y Takumi no tuvo otra elección que seguirlo hacia donde estaba la multitud.

►Adentro de la Limosina◄

Tenían un pequeño…No mejor dicho un Gran problema las hermanas bien sabían que esto iba a pasar.

-No quiero salir, Por favor no me hagan salir. Saben que no…no me gustan los lugares con mucha gente- decía una Nyoko, en bolita sentada en el sofá y con sus 4 hermanas alrededor de ella.

-Vamos, Nyoko- decía Yuki perdiendo la paciencia –Ya estas grandecita para estas cosas- decía Sakura sabiendo que su hermana era así desde niña cuando se trataba de mucha gente.

-Vamos chicas no sea tan mala con ella- Kori se había sentado al lado de su hermana pequeña quien estaba agarrándole la manga dándole a entender que tenía miedo.

-¡Ya se!- dijo al fin Rumy que no había hablado todo ese tiempo porque estaba pensando una solución -¿Qué pasa?- dijeron Sakura y Yuki un poco sorprendidas –Nyoko- dijo Rumy suavemente para darle entender que volteara, Rumy sabía bien como tratar esas situaciones.

-S… ¿Si?- dijo Nyoko volteando a ver a Rumy –Primero saldrán Yuki y Sakura- diciéndoles a Yuki y Sakura quienes solo asintieron ellas ya sabían cómo saldría esto –Después saldré y por ultimo Kori quien saldrá al lado tuyo y todas entraremos juntas nadie se irá sin que todas salgamos, Ok?- Todas asintieron hasta Nyoko quien solo lo hizo un poco pero eso les bastaba a las demás.

-Lo…Lo siento por causar todo esto chicas- dijo avergonzada Nyoko bajando la cabeza –No te preocupes hermanita- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa –Si, eres nuestra hermana nunca arriamos algo que no quisieras- dijo Sakura sonriéndole a su hermana.

-Gracias- fue lo último que dijo Nyoko antes de levantarse del sofá junto a Kori.

►Afuera de la Limosina◄

La puerta se abrió lentamente, todos callaron y el hombre de cabello plateado y ojos verdes fue hacia la puerta –Bienvenidas, Mis Ángeles- Dijo en voz alta para que todos oyeran, el hombre extendió una mano y ayudo a bajar a Yuki.

En ese mismo momento todos los hombres gritaron, Yuki no soporto y saco su bastón ella lo usaba contra maleantes era una barra para llevarla escondida, pero la saco y se extendió en un bastón largo de metal, Yuki tenía la vena de la frete saltando de enojo. Cuando saco su arma y la apunto a un chico todos callaron.

-Hum, Sera mejor que no hagan eso otra vez tengan más respeto a su superior- dijo impotentemente mostrando con orgullo el emblema de su brazo izquierdo

-Yuki, tranquilízate no es para tanto- dijo Sakura mientras bajaba y abrazaba al peliplateado, dejo a su abuelo y camino hasta Yuki, en el camino un chico que no sabía con quien trataba, toco la retaguardia de Sakura. Sakura no pensó dos veces, golpeo al chico en la cara con su piernas mientras tomaba el cuello de su camisa y le daba otro golpe en el estomago, sin dejarlo respirar siguió golpeándolo.

-Sí~, no es para tanto, ¿verdad?- decía con burla a su hermana que seguía golpeando al muchacho sin dejarlo respirar entonces un muchacho de lata estatura pelo largo café fue hasta donde Sakura estaba golpeando a el chico y detuvo su mano sosteniéndole la muñeca

-Tranquila, lo vas a matar- dijo con voz grave, Sakura volteo a verlo a la cara, no pensó y lo intento golpear con su mano libre la detuvo con la otra. –Cálmate- Dijo bajando sus manos y mostrando sus ojos blancos parecía siego pero no lo estaba veía perfectamente, Sakura no pudo quitar sus ojos de los del muchacho.

Después de bajar sus manos, las soltó y se volteo para entrar en la escuela y perderse en los pasillos, el muchacho que era golpeado ya se había ido corriendo a la enfermería.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura?- Pregunto Yuki al lado de su hermana –¿Sakura? Sakura!- movió su mano enfrente de la cara de Sakura para que volviera a la tierra.

-Eh...Ah...- volteo a ver a Yuki – ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí Yuki?- inclino la cabeza.

-Hay, Sakura- Yuki puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

El hombre de ojos verdes miro a la puerta junto con los demás chicos y chicas, Rumy bajo de la limosina –Recuerda aquí estamos todas no tienes de que preocuparte- sonrió cálidamente, todos los demás chicos y chicas gritaron con la belleza y ternura de la sonrisa de Rumy.

-E…Etto…- Rumy al oír esto le salió una gotita en la frente,

**Mientras en la distancia **

Takumi estaba con un leve sonrojo –Es…Es muy bonita- dijo levemente -¿Tu crees?- dijo Seto a continuación Takumi –Claro que si, ¿no la vez? es un ángel caído- dijo Takumi en voz alta que se dio cuenta de algunas miradas volteo y vio como todos los que estaban ahí lo miraban extrañados –Ah Jajajaja- salió corriendo.

**POV's Seto**

Suspire y volví a ver a los que estaban saliendo. Vio como el hombre de pelo plateado ofrecía su mano a alguien adentro alguien tomo su mano una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes los demás estaban maravillados con su belleza pero me pareció un poco extraña esa combinación pero no era extraño ver a personas con extraños colores o peinados en esta escuela –Creo que ya son todas, que patéticas- dijo Seto y a punto de marcharse.

El hombre de cabellos plateados les pregunto a las chicas - ¿Dónde esa el ultimo ángel?- oí que había una última no puedo irme sin saber de todas o sino Takumi me reprochara.

**POV's Sakura**

-Ella aun está adentro- le dije con algo de incomodidad de aun estar ahí pero tengo que soportarlo Nyoko se sentirá triste si no nos ve a todas hay.

Vi como el asomaba la cabeza en la limosina –Ah, con que hay estas, ven, tranquila aquí están todas- vi como el salía de la limosina con Nyoko, Nyoko parecía tener mucho miedo, pero cuando nos vio sentí como se relajaba un poco.

Vi a mi hermana y asentimos al unisonó, Yuki volteo al lado izquierdo y yo al derecho fulminando con la mirada a todos los presentes, pero sentí como alguien, una presencia amenazadora estaba presente solo pude distinguir unos ojos azules que desaparecían entre la gente

-¿Sakura?- volteé con Nyoko quien me veía preocupada parece como si ella estuviera preocupada por mi forma de actuar.

-No…No es nada, tranquila no te preocupes- Le sonreí y ella solo asintió dudosa, la inner de Sakura salió –No olvidare esos ojos, no dejare que te acerques a mi hermanita y le hagas daño- dijo eso tronándose los dedos.

Rumy tomo la mano de Nyoko, Kori la mano de Rumy, Yuki la otra mano de Nyoko y Sakura la mano de Yuki y todas entraron cogidas de la mano después la multitud se disipo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado, por favor comenten para mas ideas.<strong>

**Espero también que los OC sean de su agrado.**


	5. Capitulo 4 Abuelo

**Los personajes de Fullmetal alquimist, Naruto, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D's, Vampire Knight, Bleach, Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**

**El personaje del juego The legend of Zelda**

**Los personajes de Rumy y Nyoko son Originarios míos cualquier uso de ellos en fanfic debe ser autorizado por mi.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4§Abuelo<p>

-Ehm…Chicas- dijo Kori con una gotita en la frente.

Las 5 hermanas estaban delante de la oficina del director las 4 hermanas estaban sentadas nerviosamente en la sala de espera, todas estaban nerviosas, el director de la escuela podía ser algunas veces amable pero entre ellos…bueno, solo digamos que su relación no es muy buena.

-Kori tú no estás nerviosa… ¿Por qué?- Yuki le pregunto a su hermana mayor que parecía muy clamada.

-Soy la mayor, tengo que ser fuerte- dijo Kori viendo la ventana, distraídamente sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

~**FLASHBACK**~

-Kori- murmuro un chico entre las sombras, el mismo chico que veía su llegada hace unos momentos, se había quitado máscara y se podía notar unos hermosos ojos azules profundos, tria el traje de otra escuela y una "R" en su pecho.

Kori al oír su nombre volteo automáticamente, no puedo ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos, volteo a sus hermanas diciéndoles que se tardaría un poco que se adelantaran a la oficina del Director.

Sus hermanas dudosas solo vieron a su hermana alejarse hacia unos árboles y continuaron su camino.

-Richard ¡¿Richard, eres tu verdad?- Kori miraba para todos lados, desesperada. – ¡Richard!- grito a todo pulmón cayendo de rodillas y sentándose en el césped.

El chico enmascarado la abrazo por detrás –Aquí estoy Kori, No te preocupes, Ya no me iré- le dijo en el oído suavemente, causándole a Kori un leve sonrojo.

-Prométemelo, Prométeme que ya no te aléjalas de mi lado- le rogo Kori a Richard, quien solo sonrió y le dijo –Te lo prometo, Mi hermosa estrella- fue lo último que dijo antes de soltarla un poco a Kori quien solo volteo y sus labios se juntaron en un beso suave y dulce.

~**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**~

Kori al recordar aquel beso, se puso un poco sonrojada tocándose levemente los labios.

-¡KORI!- Kori volvió a la realidad, viendo hacia la puerta que era la del director su hermana Yuki, está a punto de entrar y se dio cuenta que las demás ya estaban adentro.

-Ah… ¡voy!- corre hacia Yuki y entra en la oficina, parecía todo un despacho para un director el hombre se cabello plateado estaba viendo hacia la enorme ventana que era de lado a lado de la habitación como pared atrás del escritorio.

-Bienvenidas a Etsuko- Se volteo para ver a las 5 hermanas camino hasta Kori.

–Kori Higurashi, La chica que no se rinde en proteger a sus seres queridos, hermosa como una rosa pero fuerte como un roble. Bienvenida- abrazándola fuertemente que Kori solo le regreso el abrazo y le sonrió.

-Rumy Higurashi, La joya de las tierras extranjeras, belleza por fuera y delicadeza por dentro junto con un corazón puro y brillante- hizo lo mismo con ella y solo le sonrió y le dio gracias por el cumplido.

- Sakura Naminaze, la ninja más joven que haya visto en todos mis años, ruda para proteger a sus personas importantes, siempre fiel a lo que cree-ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa cálidamente.

-Yuki Naminaze, Reina de los vampiros, con un poder abrumador que puede dejar a todos paralizados con su belleza, quien solo quiere lo mejor para su familia- vio a Yuki, quien solo le dedico una mirada fulminante.

-Nyoko Alaude, la más pequeña de la cinco, corazón noble y sin nada impuro en él, el Ángel de la luz como te llamamos, nuestro pequeño ángel- le sonrió y se puso de rodillas, le revolvió el cabello y luego la abrazo, causando en la más pequeña un rubor.

**POV's Nyoko**

El es nuestro abuelo, Maximilian Goodwin, es el director de esta escuela, aunque sea nuestro abuelo lo consideramos un padre, nosotras, no tenemos padres. Si, el es el que nos crio, todos nuestros padres murieron en una tragedia.

La madre de Kori y Rumy,…, era la hija primera de Max, Aome murió junto a su esposo, Inuyasha. Ella era amable y bondadosa tuvo a Kori y luego a Rumy y amaba mucho a su familia.

El padre de Yuki y Sakura, Minato, las tenía a ellas, murió solo, su esposa Kushina ya había muerto y solo le quedaban sus hijas, era muy bueno con ella en lo que yo se Yuki odia a Maximilian por dejar que su madre muriera.

Y…Yo…en realidad…no recuerdo nada de mi madre o de mi padre…mis hermanas dicen que…eran buenas personas y que se amaban mucho, por ser tan buenos murieron ayudando a otra gente. Mis hermanas me dijeron que mi madre se llamaba Chrome y mi padre Hibari y que mi padre era el hijo menor de Maximilian.

**FIN DEL POV's Nyoko**

Maximilian fue a sentarse a su silla de cuero –Y bien, déjenme decirles que estoy muy agradecido de que me honren con su visita, espero que la escuela sea de su agrado- dijo Maximilian con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kori dio un paso enfrente y después dijo –Padre, esperamos no ser una molestia aquí- todas dieron una reverencia hasta Yuki que la dio con mala cara.

-No se preocupen, pero antes de irse debo decirles las reglas del instituto y sus dormitorios- dijo Maximilian poniendo una cara seria –No… ¿No estaremos todas en un solo dormitorio?- dijo una Nyoko preocupada.

-No, mi querida ángel- dijo parándose y viendo por la enorme ventana –En esta escuela hay 3 dormitorios, El dormitorio Ryuko, color azul- dijo mientras miraba a Kori y a Rumy quienes traían el listón azul.

-El dormitorio Akuma, color rojo- dijo mirando a Sakura y Yuki, quien solo lo miraba con rabia.

-Y…- volteo a Nyoko y la miro fijamente –El dormitorio Okami, color amarillo, camino hasta las demás y les dijo -deben dejar que sus otras hermanas tengo libertad de cuidarse solas- luego cogió a Sakura y Rumy de los hombros.

-Espero que su estadía sea de su agrado- dijo antes de volver a su silla, diciéndoles que ya se podían retirar obedecieron, dieron una reverencia y luego salieron de la oficina.

**En el patio de la escuela**

-¡No puedo creer que nos separe en diferentes dormitorios!- dijo Yuki enojada por lo que había pasado, no le gustaba ni la mas mínima idea de que ese viejo les diera ordenes.

-Tranquila Yuki, No es para tanto- Dijo Nyoko al lado de su hermana. –Nos podemos ver en el recesó y de regreso a los dormitorios- Yuki solo miro a su hermana y siguió caminando.

-Está bien, pero que pasaría si-…- su hermanas solo vieron a Yuki diciéndole con la mirada que se dejara de preocupar.-Okay, Okay- dijo una molesta Yuki haciendo un puchero que ha esto sus hermanas solo rieron.

Llegaron a un gran dormitorio de una techo color azul parecía lujoso y muy limpio, tenía una puerta de madera con detalles y las paredes blancas.

-Parece que aquí es el dormitorio Ryuko- dijo Kori viendo el enorme edificio que parecía mansión –Si, ¿lo dices porque es azul o el único donde los estudiantes entran y salen con listones azules?- dijo en broma Sakura con lo cual las demás rieron un poco y Kori solo miro a Sakura fingiendo estar enojada.

-Okay, Lo siento- dijo Sakura limpiándose una lagrima que salió por tanta risa –Bueno- continuo Rumy caminando un poco pero solo viendo asía atrás –Sera mejor apresurarnos Kori las clases ya acabaron pero quiero ver nuestro cuarto- dijo Rumy corriendo.

-¡RUMY, CUIDADO!- grito Yuki pero fue muy tarde Rumy había chocado con un chico alto de cabellos naranjas y ojos café claro, el muchacho solo miro a Rumy la fulmino con la mirada, todos los chicos del lugar vieron como Rumy estaba en el piso y se frotaba la retaguardia.

Todos los de cerca solo pasaban más rápido daba la impresión que ese chico era temido –Lo…Lo siento- dijo Rumy levantándose y dándole una reverencia, el chico solo la miraba –Ehm...- Rumy se enderezo -¿pasa algo?- dijo Rumy inclinando la cabeza –Tch…- El chico solo chisto los dientes y se fue.

-¿Qué le pasara?- Dijo Rumy confundida -¡Rumy!- Sakura y Kori gritaban corriendo hacia Rumy -¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Kori – ¿Te lastimaste?- Pregunto después Sakura –No, no se preocupen- Rumy solo les sonrió, su mente estaba preguntándose qué le pasaba a ese chico.

-Qué alivio- suspiraron Kori y Sakura al unisonó –Bueno nostras ya nos vamos- dijo Kori-Cuídense las vemos mañana- continuo Rumy, despidiendo a sus hermana y entrando al dormitorio.

-Nyoko, segura que estarás bien, tu dormitorio esta mas lejos y se está haciendo de noche- dijo una Sakura preocupada, estaban enfrente de un dormitorio mas pequeño no tan grande como el de Ryuko que tenia 15 pisos. El de Akuma tenía 13 y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y el techo de rojo.

-Si deseas podemos acompañarte

-Estaré bien, no se preocupen- les dijo Nyoko a sus hermanas sonriendo y convenciéndolas –Esta bien, pero- dijo Yuki quien se detuvo y Sakura termino la oración –Cuídate mucho te vemos mañana - le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¡Hai! – les respondió Nyoko, quien vio como sus hermanas discutían de por qué Sakura no la había dejado termina, ella solo se volteo y se encamino entre las sombras hacia su dormitorio.

En ese mismo momento en: **Dormitorio Ryuko**

Rumy estaba acostada en una de las dos enormes camas de la habitación -ESTOY ECHA POLVO~- decía Rumy con un tono de molestia miestras que Kori miraba en el balcón las estrellas soñando despierte –Kori- Le llamo a su hermana quien no respondió, Rumy se levanto y camino hasta su hermana tomándola del hombre.

Como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por la espalda de Kori volvió a la realidad –Kori, es mejor que estrés y durmamos mañana será nuestro primer día- le dijo Rumy preocupada y sonriéndole, Kori solo asintió y entro al cuarto junto con Rumy.

Kori entro al baño con su pijama, Rumy ya tenía la suya puesta desde hace rato que se había cambiado. Después de un rato Kori salió con la suya puesta y se encamino a su cama, se recostó y puso la sabana de seda para que la cubriera.

-Buenas noches, Kori- le dijo Rumy antes de cerrar su ojos y quedar en los brazos de Morfeo –Buenas noches Rumy- Kori le respondió sin pedir respuesta se volteo asía el balcón, y dejo que Morfeo la llevara al reino de los sueños.

En el momento en que empezó lo anterior: **Dormitorio Akuma**

-¿! Por que tuviste que interrumpirme!- le gritaba Yuki a su hermana –Ibas a empezar tu discurso de "Cuídate, no hables con extraños bla bla bla"- le decía Sakura sacando la lengua y haciendo con su mano la forma de cómo habla Yuki.

Cuando Yuki iba a decir algo, un chico con el uniforme blanco, volteo a verla, el tenia pelo negro y ojos carmesí, después desapareció en la noche.

Yuki se sorprendió por unos segundos y se fueron a su cuarto, abrieron la puerta y vieron que no era gran cosa, un tocador, dos camas comunes un dos armarios pequeños con sus cosas ya adentro y un baño.

Yuki corrió a la cama más grande al igual que Sakura y se empezaron un pelea con almohadados, así estuvieron hasta que se cansaron. Al final Sakura gano la cama más grande y Yuki la otra un poco más pequeña.

Después de un rato ya las dos estaban cansadas a sí que se cambiaron y se pusieron en sus camas.

-Yuki- le llamo Sakura a su hermana que parecía fuera de este mundo. -¡Yuki!- le llamo otra vez más alto para que la escuchara.

Yuki salió de su mundo y presto atención a si hermana mayor, -¿Qué paso, Sakura?- le pregunto confundida Yuki a su hermana quien parecía molesta. –No me hacías caos y estas ida como- y otra vez Yuki se fue de este mundo.

-¡PERO SERAS!-se paro y le pego con su almohada y empezó la pelea otra vez.

En el momento en que empezó lo anterior: **Con Nyoko**

Nyoko en realidad era muy miedosa y le daban miedo muchas cosas, pero tenía que ser valiente se decía a si misma en la mente, después de un rato de caminata insegura, Nyoko encontró un edificio de color amarillo del techo y paredes blancas, tenia 10 pisos y parecía un poco viejo pero eso no le importo y entro.

-Habitación número…Etto…- trataba de leer la nota que Maximilian le había dado para encontrar su habitación.

Seguía caminando cuando choco con alguien –Ah! – Cayendo al piso con mucha facilidad –Itay~- decía mientras sobaba su retaguardia y una mueca de dolor.

-Lo sien—volteo a ver con quien se había golpeado pero no había nadie solo ella en el piso y un pasillo con luz –Hmmm…me pregunto con quien me habré golpeado- Se levanto y encontró algo en el piso parecía una carta, la recogió y leyó…-Dragón…Polvo…de Estrellas...- sonrió le gusto como era la carta y el nombre de ella, decidió buscar a su dueño.

-La guardare y preguntare por aquí si alguien sabe de quién es- la guardo en su bolsillo y se fue, aun buscando su cuarto.

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con un elevador, oprimió el botón para que viniera, en cuando el ascensor se abrió, Nyoko entro en el – ¡ESPERA! ¡NO CIERRES LA PUERTA!- gritaba alguien en el pasillo un chico de cabello celeste y ojos esmeralda corría hacia el elevador.

**POV's Nyoko**

-¡Detén la puerta, por favor!- vi quien seguía corriendo haci el elevador, detuve la puerta y el chico entro, jadeando por el tanto correr.

-Gra…Gracias- Seguía respirando con dificultad, me miro con un ojos cerrado, recordé tener una botella de agua en mi bolsa y la saque –Ten, debes estar agotado- le sonreí, el se levanto tomo la botella me sorprendió que se la tomo de un solo sorbo.

-Fuaa!...qué bueno estuvo- dijo miestras dejaba de tomar la botella de agua vacía, el miro la botella –Lo…Lo siento me acabe tu agua- me pareció graciosa su cara.

Reí un poco y el rio conmigo –No te preocupes, además ¿te sientes mejor?- pregunte inclinando mi cabeza, -Si, me siento mucho mejor, Gracias- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estabas tan agitado?- pregunte sentí que quería conocerle más. –El profesor Armstrong me mantuvo mucho tiempo enseñándome el…arte de sus músculos- puse una cara de confusión que me di cuenta que el lo noto.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo apenado mirando para los números de el elevador 3…4….y así siguió avanzando. –Por cierto- lo mire un poco curiosa –No te había visto antes, ¿eres nueva?- me pregunto mirándome. –Si, acabo de llegar y estoy buscando de mi cuarto- le dije mirando otra vez mi papel.

-Oh, ¿Qué numero de cuarto eres?- me pregunto acercándose y viendo mi papel -…118…Es en el piso 8- me dijo alejándose.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte mirándolo otra vez –Por que mi habitación es en el mismo piso es la 120- me sonrió una última vez antes de que la puertas abriera y saliéramos

–Mi nombre es Johan Andersen, Gusto en conocerte…Ehm…- me dijo ofreciéndome su mano, tome su mano y le regrese el saludo –Mi nombre es Nyoko A-….- me detuve recordé que nuestro padre nos había dicho que no dijéramos nuestro verdaderos apellidos.

–Llámame Nyoko, es un placer conocerte también, Andersen-san- le sonreí, enfrente de mi cuarto –Entonces, llámame Johan, ok?- me dijo riéndose entre dientes.

-Está bien, Johan-san- le dije y el solo rio mas, su risa me contagio y reí con el. –Entonces, te veo mañana, Buenas noches, Nyoko-chan- me dijo caminando hasta el final del pasillo y despidiéndose con su mano llego a su cuarto, y siguió sonriéndome.

Le despedí y entre a mi cuarto y me di una ducha y me cambie, Salí de la ducha y me acosté en la única cama de mi cuarto, recordé la carta, la saque de mi bolsillo del uniforme y la adentro de un libro que tenía que llevarme.

Dormí muy bien mi cuarto no era mucho pero la buena parte era que tenía mi propia cocina parece el cuarto de al lado, decidí dormir ya era muy tarde.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado, por favor comenten para mas ideas.<strong>

**Espero también que los OC sean de su agrado.**


	6. Capitulo 5 Encuentros Parte 1

**Los personajes de Fullmetal alquimist, Naruto, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D's, Vampire Knight, Bleach, Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**

**El personaje del juego The legend of Zelda**

**Los personajes de Rumy y Nyoko son Originarios míos cualquier uso de ellos en fanfic debe ser autorizado por mi.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

Capitulo 5§Encuentros Parte 1

**DORMITORIO RYUKO**

Rumy y Kori ya se estaban levantando Kori se puso su uniforme blanco y Rumy el negro, se ataron sus listones azules y salieron en camino asía la sola de clases, tenían que elegir alguna clase porque hay había demasiados trabajos: ninja, alquimista, mago, etc.

En el camino a la sala Rumy platícame con su hermana:

-¿Estás segura de que era Richard?- preguntaba Rumy sorprendida, su hermana Kori había vuelto a ver a Richard su novio de algunos años, solo que su padre no la había dejado estar con él.

-Si…Estoy segura- le decía Kori a su hermana un poco apenada de hablar sobre Richard, -Esto es…Excelente ahora si puedes andar con el por qué ya tienes la edad-le decía Rumy muy emocionada a su hermana.

–Si…- Kori le volvieron los ánimos –Tienes toda la razón ahora si puedo ser su novia- le decía animadamente Kori a su hermana le cogió las manos y se abrazaron.

–Gracias, Rumy- le decía Kori aun abrazándola –No hay de que, Kori- le respondió Rumy con una sonrisa. –Bueno, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde- le dijo Kori a Rumy quien solo asintió y se fueron caminando así la sala.

Hablando de muchas cosas sin sentido, riendo y con calma.

**Mientras tanto en el dormitorio Akuma**

-YUKI, ¡¿POR QUE NO DESPERTASTE MAS TEMPRANO?- decía una Sakura agitada, se cambiaba y recogía sus libros, al mismo tiempo, miestras que Yuki estaba en la puerta con su maletín en la mano.

-Yo no soy responsable de si tú no te puedes despertar- le decía Yuki con una gotita, Sakura no podía encontrara un libro y ponía el cuarto patas arriba –AQUÍ ESTA- grito triunfante, salió del cuarto y Yuki lo cerró con llave.

–Además que dejaste todo a última hora- le dijo con burla su hermana –Eso fue porque pensé que tendría tiempo de recoger todo, si alguien me hubiera despertado- discutieron hasta llegar al patio del dormitorio.

Donde una multitud de chicas gritaban eufóricas –HIKARU, HIKARU AQUÍ HIKARU- todas en línea para abrir pasó a un chico de pelo negro, rasgos asiáticos, ojos negro, de alta estatura, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y saludando a todas.

-¿Quién será ese engreído?- pregunto Yuki dejando de pelear con Sakura, -No lo sé, pero debes admitir que es guapo- le dijo Sakura viendo como el chico saludaba a las demás chicas alrededor de él.

Yuki solo miro a Sakura extrañada por haber dicho eso –Estas bien, no te abras golpeado con alguna cosa en el cuarto cuando estaba buscando el libro por descuidada- le dijo golpeándole suavemente la cabeza, Sakura vio a su hermana con enojo y se fue caminando así la sala.

-Hey, espera solo estaba bromeando- le grito Yuki a Sakura que estaba caminando más aprisa hacia la sala –No te enojes Sakura, por favor- le dijo otra vez Yuki.

–No te preocupes, eh sentido algo hay que me da mala espina, deberíamos irnos ya- le dijo dejando de camina viendo a su hermana a la cara.

-Está bien, Vámonos- le dijo cogiendo su mano y corriendo hacia la sala –O llegaremos tarde y no sabremos en que clase estaremos- le dijo Yuki a Sakura quien corría a la misma velocidad que ella.

-Sí, Vamos~- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa a su hermana, Sakura volteo por un momento hacia la derecha y vio como una pista que se oía mucho ruido, después no vio nada por que entraron en un edificio.

Se detuvieron en una multitud donde muchos alumnos estaban peleando por ver en donde era su clase que estaba en un muro. Yuki estaba volteando a todos lados buscando a alguien.

-¿A quién buscas Yuki?- le pregunto Sakura inclinando la cabeza su hermana parecía desesperada –Si encontramos a algunas de las otras tal vez hayan visto en que clase estamos- le dijo caminando hacia la multitud, nada no podía ver nada.

Yuki suspiro de decepción –Yuki, mira es Nyoko- dijo Sakura viendo a Nyoko hablando con un chico más alto que ella pelo celeste y ojos esmeralda

-¿! QUE DONDE?- dijo Yuki sorprendida vio como su hermana estaba contra la pared y el chico delante de ella…riéndose…Sakura y Yuki se sorprendieron como nunca, ella nunca en su vidas juntas habían hecho reír a Nyoko así en toda su vida.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Sakura con la boca abierta -¿Qué no puedes creer, Sakura?- pregunto alguien atrás de las dos chicas – ¡Kori, Rumy!- dijeron Sakura sorprendidas al unisonó que oyeron todos los presentes contando a la pareja de la pared.

-Ven, te presentare con mis hermanas- Dijo Nyoko caminando hacia las demás –Esta bien- le dijo el mayor tomándole la mano a Nyoko que causo un sonrojo en la menor.

Caminaron hasta las otras –Buenos días, chicas- dijo Nyoko con una sonrisa en el rostro, las hermanas vieron como el chico estaba tomando la mano de Nyoko, Johan se sintió incomodo con la situación.

– ¡Nyoko!- dijo Kori abalanzándose hacia Nyoko y abrazándola –Te extrañe tanto y- dijo para luego ver al chico sospechoso –¿Quién es este chico que se atreve a tocar a nuestra hermanita?- dijo Kori con un tono molesto.

-Yo se los explicare, pero primero vamos a fuera- dijo Nyoko casi asfixiada con ese abrazo –Esta bien- Dijeron todas sin quitar la vista de Johan quien tenía una gotita en la cabeza.

Caminaron hasta afuera del edificio y Nyoko les conto como conoció a Johan y que vivían en el mismo piso.

-Entonces, tú te llamas Johan Andersen- dijo Rumy al chico quien asintió, -Y ¿por que estaba contigo hablando hacha adentro?- pregunto Sakura viendo con enojo al chico.

-Por que en la mañana cuando salía de mi habitación, Johan estaba esperando el elevador y me lo encontré y de casualidad también venia para este lado del campus- dijo Nyoko explicando por qué Johan estaba con ella lo que no les dijo fue que en todo el camino estuvo hablando con Johan de muchas cosas.

-Por mi está bien- dijo Rumy ofreciéndole la mano a Johan –Me puedes llamar Rumy soy una de las hermanas mayores de Nyoko- Johan acepto el saludo y lo regresó –Un gusto, Rumy, Me puedes llamar Johan- le dio una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Rumy y Yuki.

-Sí Rumy dice que está bien por mi también- Dijo Sakura suspirando un poco –Mi nombre es Sakura, Un gusto conocerte, Johan- dijo Sakura ofreciéndole la mano, Johan acepto y devolvió el saludo.

–El gusto es mi Sakura- Dijo Johan con una sonrisa que Sakura tuvo que admitir que era linda. –Por mi igual, Mi nombre es Kori soy la hermana mayor de todas- le sonrió y le abrazo del cuello –No vayas a hacer cosas indebidas con nuestra hermanita- dijo Kori a Johan, Nyoko solo inclino la cabeza confundida.

-Nu…! Nunca haría eso si ella no quisiera!- Johan se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de Kori, causando que las demás rieran, Kori dejo de abrasar a Johan y le susurro –confiamos que la cuidaras- dijo Kori para que solo Johan oyera –Gracias, eso hare- dijo seguro Johan.

-Como todas ya se presentaron solo falto yo, Mi nombre es Yuki, no causes problemas- le dijo con cara que intimidaría a cualquiera pero a Yuki le sorprendió que a él no le dio miedo –Un gusto el conocer a la jefa del comité disciplinario, Yuki-san- le dijo Johan con un sonrisa ofreciéndole la mano.

-Sí, digo igual- dijo un poco inquieta por no haber asustado al chico y le devolvió el saludo. –Bueno, porque no vamos a nuestras clases, comenzaran en 15 minutos.- dijo Johan viendo su reloj de pulsera.

-Sí, buena idea pero- continuo Yuki con una gotita –No sabes cuáles son nuestras clases- termino de decir Sakura rascándose la mejilla avergonzada. – ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Nyoko inclinando la cabeza.

-Hay mucha gente y llegamos tarde- dijo Kori mirando para otra lado –Oh, entonces tomen-dijo Nyoko sacando una pequeña hoja de su maletín –Estas son las clases en las que deben estar, nuestro padre me la dio porque sabe que soy descuidada y también me hizo el favor de escribir en ella las suya-

Rumy tomo la hoja –Esta bien escribiré esto en mi libro- dijo Rumy sacando un cuaderno azul marino con el símbolo de la escuela, lo abrió y empezó a escribir sus clases. –Okay, todas las escribiremos- dijo Kori sacando un cuaderno rosa con un símbolo lila en el y empezó a escribir. -Si- dijeron juntas Sakura y Yuki.

Yuki saco un libro rojo profundo con un el símbolo del comité disciplinario de negro en el centro, Sakura saco un libro de color r blanco con flores de cerezo en todo el cuaderno. –Okay, entonces clase de magia a las…Okay y ¿luego?- decían las 4 mientras copiaban en sus cuadernos.

-Listo, ya lo tengo todo- dijo Rumy guardando su cuaderno en su maletín –Nosotras también- continuo Yuki quien vio como sus otras hermanas también guardaban los libros y Rumy le regresaba la hoja a Nyoko.

-Bueno, como todas ya sabes sus clases- decía Johan viendo su reloj –Sera mejor que nos apresuremos ya casi es hora de entrar, Vamos Nyoko nos toca alquimia - continuo Johan caminando hacia el edifico de al lado.

-Bueno, las veo en el almuerzo chicas- dijo Nyoko antes de correr al lado de Johan caminando y hablando con el, entraron en el edificio. –Esos dos son como dos gotas de agua- dijo Sakura viendo la puerta por donde entraron Johan y Nyoko.

-Digo lo mismo- dijo Rumy viendo también la puerta antes de voltear con Kori quien también la miraba –Nosotras ya nos vamos, tenemos clase de armas- dijo Kori viendo a Yuki y Sakura. –Okay, las vemos luego. Vámonos Sakura, tenemos clase de Especies- dijo Yuki corriendo hacia el lado izquierdo del edificio donde había otros.

-Voy, no se metan en problemas, Bye~- dijo Sakura corriendo hacia Yuki y alcanzándola rápidamente y entrando en el edificio. -La clases empezaran en poco tiempo apresurémonos- decía Kori caminando hacia el edificio del lado derecho.

-Si~- dijo Rumy corriendo hacia el edificio y rebasando a su hermana –Oye, mira por dónde vas- le grito a Rumy quien ya estaba en la puerta del edificio. –Vamos, estamos atrasadas- dijo Rumy abriendo la puerta entrando junto con su hermana.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong> Perdon por la tardanza y con las preciones de una amiga pude terminar este capitulo.<strong>

**Yuki:_ esta interesante no tengo la culpa_**

**Angel: _Si lo se me lo recordazte todo el dia_**

**Espero que también a ustedes les guste**


	7. Capitulo 5 Encuentros Parte 2

**Los personajes de Fullmetal alquimist, Naruto, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D's, Vampire Knight, Bleach, Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**

**El personaje del juego The legend of Zelda**

**Los personajes de Rumy y Nyoko son Originarios míos cualquier uso de ellos en fanfic debe ser autorizado por mi**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5§Encuentros Parte 2<p>

**Los eventos siguientes pasan al mismo tiempo que el anterior:**

**Clase de armas:**

A dentro del salón eran bancas 2 bancas por escalón eran 10 bancas 5 escalones cada escalón a diferente nivel y en cada banca 23 lugares.

Un hombre de pelo rubio recogido y lentes de sol, estaba enfrente del pisaron mirando a todos los presentes, quienes murmuraban y platicaban sin hacerle caso, en los lentes del hombre se pudo notar sus temerosos ojos, naranjas con un aire aterrador.

Cuando se notaron sus ojos brillaron y los vidrios de la pared de al lado se rompieron y un voz de una mujer impotente se oyó por los altavoces por todo el edificio.

-Profesor Wesker pare de romper los vidrios, esta es la quita vez en la semana…Limpieza tenemos que recoger unos vidrios en el piso 5- dijo la voz y el maestro Wesker solo tenía una gotita en la frente.

-Chicos, Hoy tenemos unas nuevas estudiantes- dijo el profesor después de unos segundos de limpieza –denle la bienvenida a Rumy y Kori- dijo Wesker mirando hacia la puerta junto con todos los demás, cuando se abrió nadie dijo nada se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Mi nombre es Kori Goodwin, un gusto conocerlos- dijo Kori amablemente con un tono muy dulce, donde un pequeña reverencia –Mi nombre es Rumy Goodwin, un placer en conocerlos a todos, espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo Rumy donde también una reverencia.

-Rumy, tu puedes sentarte al lado de Riku y Kori tu al lado de Seto- dijo Wesker viendo a los dos muchachos el primero tenía el pelo plateado y los ojos escondidos con una banda.

-SCH…- solo dijo Seto mirando hacia la ventana ya reparada, Kori y Rumy se pusieron en sus asientos y el profesor se volteo al pisaron dibujado una metralleta.

-Un gusto Riku,…Etto…¿puedes verme?- le preguntaba Rumy a su compañero –No te preocupes, puedo verte claramente, solo no quiero mostrar mis ojos- Riku sonrió y Rumy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ehmm…Hola, me llama Kori y tu?- Kori trataba de entablar una conversación que Seto –No es de tu incumbencia- dijo Seto fríamente, tecleando en su laptop, Kori se enojo y se levanto de su asiento –¡NO TIENES QUE SER TAN FRIO!- cuando Kori se dio cuenta todos hasta su hermana y el profesor la miraban extrañados.

-Señorita Goodwin, por favor pase afuera del salón y tráigame unas cajas de la bodega para que pueda respirar y su cabeza se calme- Kori obedeció y salió del salón yendo por las cajas.

**Clase de Especies**

Una maestra de pelo rojo intenso y ojos carmesí estaba escribiendo en el pisaron mientras Yuki la miraba sorprendida –Ellas son las nuevas estudiantes denle una calurosa bienvenida- dijo volteándose y sonriéndoles a las dos.

Yuki solo se sonrojo –Es un placer yo me llamo Sakura y ella es mi hermana menor Yuki- dijo Sakura dando una reverencia –Un…Un placer- dijo Yuki distraída dando una rápida reverencia.

-Pueden sentarse juntas en la última banca de arriba- dijo la profesora –Gracias, maestra- dijo Sakura encaminados hacia la banca. –Mu…Muchas gracias- dijo por ultimo Yuki caminando hasta su sitio, sentándose.

–¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Sakura preocupada por su hermana quien actuaba extraño –Ella…Ella se parece a mamá- dijo Yuki sorprendiendo a su hermana –Bueno, viéndolo así digo que tienes razón- continuo Sakura viendo a la profesora quien explicaba cómo está formado un hombre lobo.

-¡Tal vez!- dijo animada Yuki viendo a su hermana –No Yuki no te hagas ilusiones tu sabes que nuestra madre esta..- dijo Sakura tristemente –Lo sé pero que tal si- No pudo continuar porque su hermana le había cogido la mano dándole a entender que parara se estaba asiendo daño.

-Yuki, No…No es nuestra madre- le dijo Sakura haciendo que su hermana callara y se calmara cabieza abajo –Si, lo sé- dijo por ultimo Yuki antes de sonreírle a Sakura.

–Tienes razón, nuestra madre ya no está aquí pero está en un lugar mejor- dijo con un sonrisa Yuki, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sakura se sobresalto al sentir algo, volteo a donde los demás estudiantes y a la profesora quien daba la clase –¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- pregunto Yuki, tomando la atención de Sakura.

-No, no es nada…-dijo Sakura volviendo a ver a los demás –i tu lo dice…-dijo Yuki antes de prestarle atención a la profesora.

"Yo…creo que alguien nos esta vigilando…debió haber sido mi imaginación" pensó Sakura, pero a lo lejos en la primera banca, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos negros como la noche, reía entre dientes.

**Clase de alquimia**

-El circulo de trasmutación es un todo, yo soy uno…Uno es todo, todo es uno- decía un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos dorados, parado de su asiento, respondiendo la pregunta del profesor.

-Bien, Edward- decía un hombre de cabello negro y ojos negro impotentes, quien veía al rubia satisfactoriamente –Bien, ahora…Johan Andersen- dijo el profesor después de ver la lista de alumnos.

Johan se levanto de su asiento –Si, mustang-senpai- decía Johan nervioso – ¿Cuáles son los tres pasos de una trasmutación completa?- dijo el profesor, el sabia que Johan no era muy bueno en la Alquimia y por eso.

–Si no respondes esta pregunta, te daré un reporte y con este serán 5 y no podrás presentarte en la escuela nunca más- le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

– Pero, no será tan malvado y dejare que alguien de tus compañeros responda, si se equivoca tendrás que irte de la escuela para siempre- continuo el profesor asustando mucho a Johan que tenia los cabellos de punta por el miedo, el sabia que nadie en la clase le iba a ayudar por qué no tenía ningún amigo en la clase de Alquimia.

-Pero…profesor Roy usted no puede hacerme eso- dijo asustado Johan quien solo obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa macabra y un "Pruebe si quieres".

Johan pensó como nunca en su vida, pero no recordaba la respuesta cuando Johan iba a renunciar y salir del salón –Profesor Roy, permítame responder la pregunta de Johan, si respondo mal yo tomare el castigo- dijo alguien entre los que estaban hasta el último escalón.

-Ny…Nyoko- tartamudeo Johan viendo como Nyoko temblaba y veía miedo en sus ojos, se dio cuenta que había hecho mucho esfuerzo para levantarse y hablar.

–Está bien, Señorita Goodwin, Dígame ¿Cuáles son los pasos para una trasmutación?- El profesor pensaba que ella no sabía nada, era muy callada y seria, pensaba que no sabía nada.

-Los pasos de la alquimia son la conocer la composición del material, la destrucción y la recomposición de el mismo- dijo sin tartamudear y dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes.

-Co…Correcto…- dijo sin habla Roy, su diversión se acabo hay, subestimo a esa niña, enojado quito el castigo y siguió con la clase, molesto por la vergüenza que esa niña le había causado.

*No olvidare esto, Nyoko Goodwin* pensó con rabia, quería la venganza, lo hizo quedar más que mal y le acabo la diversión de ese día.

**3 clases pasan y llega el RESESO**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado, por favor comenten para mas ideas.<strong>

**Espero también que los OC sean de su agrado.**

**Un agradecimiento especial para mis amigas por presionarme esta semana en subir capi.**


	8. Capitulo 5 Encuentros Parte 3

**Los personajes de Fullmetal alquimist, Naruto, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D's, Vampire Knight, Bleach, Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**

**El personaje del juego The legend of Zelda**

**Los personajes de Rumy y Nyoko son Originarios míos cualquier uso de ellos en fanfic debe ser autorizado por mi**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5§Encuentros Parte 3<p>

**En las afueras del edificio sur (Kori y Rumy)**

-Kori…¿Sabes dónde está el comedor?- dijo una Rumy muy confundida, su hermana había salido enojada de la clase de magia, que era la última clase antes de salir al receso.

~Flashback~

En la clase de magia habían salido del último salón para una sala negra, cuando la profesora paso adentro los alumnos la siguieron y al entrar la puerta se cerro de repente, Kori y Rumy se alarmaron, pero se calmaron al ver a los demás que estaban muy tranquilos…extraño…¿no?.

De un momento a otro el piso empezó a deslumbrar todo el salón, no completamente pero casi todo, Kori pudo notar como la profesora extendía sus manos y la luz se estabilizaba ya no era segadora.

-Está bien, ahora empezaremos la clase de magia- dijo antes de aminar al centro de la habitación,-Por favor todos escojan a una pareja y vayan a sus respectivas bancas- dijo con calma sonriente.

Kori estaba a punto de ir con Rumy pero Rumy ya estaba en una banca con Riku, esto enojo a Kori y se volteo sorprendiéndose viendo a la profesora enfrente de ella.

-Señorita Goodwin por favor, ocupe un lugar vacio que encuentre- dijo la profesora en una escritorio que no estaba hay antes, Kori solo asintió y se fue a lado de seto que era el único que quedaba.

"¿Por qué siempre me tiene que tocar con él?" se pregunto así misma mientras veía de reojo a Seto quien estaba viendo su laptop.

-Señorita Goodwin- le decía la profesora a Kori mientras estaba viéndola muy mal y Kori solo se pudo sobresaltar mientras la profesora la regañaba por no poner atención en clase.

Kori está tratando de darle a entender de que si estaba poniendo atención y la profesora solo dio un suspiro y le pidió que hiciera un hechizo muy simple que consistía en prender una llama de fuego en su mano y que flotara.

Kori a no saber nada de magia se paro en frente de todos y dijo las palabras para que su poder saliera y se transformara en la llama pero al no tener confianza en si mimas la llama que salió solo hizo un sonido sordo y cayó al suelo como si fuera una lucecita de fuegos artificiales y en segundos se apago.

Todos se rieron de ella y Kori miraba avergonzada a todos y vio como su hermana también reía, se enojo tanto que solo se sentó y no hablo con nadie en todo el resto de la clase.

~Fin del Flashback~

-Todavía estás enojada?- pregunto inocentemente Rumy tratando de ver a su hermana porque estaba con la cabeza abajo como deprimida.

-Como no estarlo hasta tú te reíste- hizo un puchero y siguió caminando hasta golpearse con alguien –Ouch, Mira por donde caminas- dijo enojada Kori.

-Lo siento much—Kori!- dijo la persona con la que Kori se había topado Kori al oír esa voz rápidamente volteo a verlo -Richard!- dijo Kori sorprendido y rápidamente o abrazo.

"Ahora que me doy cuenta esta más alto" pensó Kori al ver la diferencia de tamaño –Kori!- Kori volteo atrás viendo como Rumy corría hacia ella –Rumy...- dijo feliz pero su hermana se puso enfrente ella como si quisiera protegerla del chico.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué molestas a mi hermana?- pregunto valerosamente Rumy fulminando con la mirada a Richard quien parecía más confundido que asustado.

-Tranquila Rumy, el es Richard Grayson el chico del que te estaba contando, recuerda?- le dijo calmada Kori, el enojo se había esfumado gracias a la presencia de Richard, -Tranquila- le volvía a decir Kori en el oído a su hermana.

-Ah, tú eres Richard, discúlpame es instinto- dijo bajando la pistola de su mano (N/A: Si, ella tiene una pistola… ¿de dónde la saco? No se…pero…cuidado~) y guardándola –Un gusto en conocerte soy Rumy, una de las hermanas menores de Kori- dijo Rumy sonrientemente a un Richard espantado.

-El…El gusto es mío, Rumy-san- Dijo regresándole el saludo – Bueno... ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensé que te habían transferido a otra escuela- dijo Kori tratando de quitar el aire incomodo del ambiente.

-Hice que me transfirieran- dijo Richard incorporándose nuevamente a la realidad – ¿Te transfirieron? ¿A mitad del año?- dijo confundida Rumy viendo como Kori se veía tan feliz con Richard.

-Si- fue lo único que dijo Richard antes de tomar a Kori por la cintura y atraerla a él –Solo para estar junto a la persona que amo- dijo Richard tomando de la mano a Kori –Mi princesa- murmuro Richard, besando la mano de Kori, causando un sonrojo en la menor.

-Richard- murmuro suavemente Kori sonriéndole a Richard quien también le devolvió la sonrisa, solo que no se dieron cuenta de la presencias que estaban a su alrededor causando un ambiente incomoda para los demás.

-¡Kori!, ¡Rumy!- escucharon gritar los tres a lo lejos, Sakura y Yuki acompañados de Johan estaban caminando hasta que les gritaron Richard no soltó a Kori nunca –Kori…¿quién es él?- pregunto Yuki quien inclinaba la cabeza.

"Es guapo" pensaban Sakura Y Yuki –El es Richard, mi-…- Kori no puedo continuar porque Richard la interrumpió –Soy su novio- dijo sin rodeos Richard haciendo a Kori mas cerca tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes excepto por Rumy.

-Gu…Gusto en conocerte, Soy Sakura y ella es mi hermana mayor Yuki- Dijo Sakura aun un poco sorprendida por la noticia junto con Yuki quien solo saludo con la mano. –Yo soy Johan Anderson, Un gusto Richard- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Richard le devolvió el saludo. –Bien deberíamos irnos al comedor el receso no dura una eternidad además dejamos a Nyoko sola- continuo Johan caminando por donde habían estado buscando a Kori.

Richard, Kori y las demás los siguieron eran nuevos así que no sabían en donde andaban (N/A: COMO RAYOS VAN A SABER PARECE CIUDAD LA ESCUELA!)

Al llegar a un edificio Johan paro y en la puerta estaba Nyoko apoyada en la pared –Nyoko- le llamaron, Nyoko solo levanto la mirada y saludo –Hola, Chicos, ¿encontraron a Kori y Rumy?- dijo con los ojos cerrados sonriendo, Johan se acerco a ella y le dijo –Si, pero encontramos a una persona mas también- Nyoko inclino la cabeza abriendo los ojos viendo a Richard.

Nyoko parecía sorprendida, tanto que unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos –Sabia que esto iba a pasar- murmuro Kori alejándose un poco de Richard, de un momento a otro Nyoko había saltado a los brazos de Richard –Ya, ya pequeña yo también te extrañe- Richard tenía una cálida sonrisa en sus labios acariciando el cabello rubio de la otra, Nyoko lloraba en sus brazos.

"Lo extraño mucho" pensó Kori viendo como Nyoko lloraba como loa hacia de niña, ellos tres habían sido muy unidos, Nyoko veía a Kori y a Richard como a sus padres por eso era muy feliz con ellos dos, ella veía a Richard como de su familia.

Rumy cogió a Nyoko del hombro, ella había olvidado como Nyoko ya conocía a Richard acababa de recordarlo, Nyoko abrazo a Rumy, Rumy la consoló y para cuando ya se había calmado todos ya sabían por que había llorado gracias a Kori que lo había explicado.

–Es bueno verte otra vez y...lo siento por mojar su camisa- dijo Nyoko avergonzada, Richard le revolvió el cabello –No te preocupes, está bien, solo no vuelvas a llorar solo porque me vez otra vez, ¿Bien?- dijo en broma Richard y Nyoko solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, vamos a entrar adivino que les gustara- dijo Johan abriendo la puerta para los demás, al entrar era como un salón, mármol en piares a los lados ventanas que llegaban desde el piso hasta casi el techo media como 15 metros, el salón media demasiado para calcular pero se podían notar unas escaleras que llegaban a otro piso con una puerta de madera grande y dos pasillo a los lados.

-Que…Ra…yos…- Todas estaba boquiabierto a excepción de Johan, -Si, así me puse la primera que vi este comedor- dijo Johan caminando hacia una mesa con 8 sillas, los demás lo siguieron y se sentaron, una mesera tomo la ordenes y todos comieron tranquilamente hablando de muchas cosas que nada que ver.

La tranquilidad duro poco porque la puerta se abrió de golpe captando la atención de todos los presentes, junto con los 7 de la mesa, Sakura se sobresalto al ver a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos cono la mismo noche, Yuki por su parte solo vio como un chico le sonreía y solo volteo la cabeza, el chico de cabellos negros y ojos rojo solo rio a esto.

Nyoko y Rumy tomaban tranquilamente un Té y Kori y Richard reían felizmente, Rumy vio como un chico de cabellos negros y rayos dorados se veía fríamente, Rumy le hablo a su hermana quien solo se sorprendió, esos ojos, recordó los ojos cuando estaba en el auto y venia para la escuela.

Sakura estaba viendo como el chico la veía y sus ojos se juntaban, el chico le sonrió y ella se sonrojo y volvió con las demás.-Johan- le llamo Sakura a Johan quien comía pastel, el vio a Sakura quien estaba sonrojada -¿quiénes son ellos?- dijo volteando a ver a los 4 chicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya sido de su agrado <strong>

**Los Oc son originales mios y espero ue sean de su agrado**

**Hasta la próxima, Cuídense **


	9. Capitulo 6 Los elegidos

**Los personajes de Yugioh DM, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5ds, Naruto, Bleach, Vampire Knight, The lagend of Zelda, Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes OC, Nyoko y Akari me pertenencen, su utilidad en otros historias debe ser aprovada por mi. **

_Nota de la Autora: _

_**Hytamy: Chaos~ Hytamy Selkis al habla~ bueno antes de empezar la historia quiero dar una aclaración antes en los otros capítulos había un OC (Original Character) que se llamaba Rumy Higurashi, bueno...en lo que continua la historia, ese CO a muerto pero es la misma sustitución ahora en vez de Rumy, Sera Akari Higurashi, si desean saber mas de ella, se encuentra en mi perfil. Bueno aclarado ese punto podemos empezar. **_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6§Los elegidos<p>

Johan volteo a ver a quienes se refería y cuando vio a los 4 muchachos sentarse en su mesa alejada de las otras que parecía especialmente para ellos, Johan regreso su mirada a Sakura –Ellos son llamados "Los elegidos"- le respondió Johan dando un bocado a su pastel, Sakura parecía confundida luego de unos segundos de silencio y cuando Johan había terminado de comer su pastel dio un sorbo a su té y continuo –Ellos son llamados también "Los príncipes", son muy reconocidos en todo el campus- ahora todos los de la mesa parecían prestar atención a lo que decía Johan interesados por saber más de esos misteriosos jóvenes.

-"Los príncipes"?- cuestionó Nyoko con una cara de inocencia que a esto hizo reir un poco a Johan –Ellos son reconocidos por su apariencia, capacidades y poder- continuo Johan viendo a Nyoko luego giro su mirada a los demás de la mesa. –Empezare con el chico de la izquierda- mirando al chico que tenia cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, -El es Sasuke Uchiha, es el mejor en artes marciales de la escuela y viene de una familia adinerada, también tiene muy buenas calificaciones y es muy codiciado entre las chicas- dijo Johan tomando su taza de te y dando otro sorbo.

Sakura miro al chico -"Con que su nombre es Sasuke"- Sakura no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver como Sasuke estaba bostezando y le parecía lindo pero al instante giro la vista a las demás por que Sasuke se había dado cuenta que lo estaba observando y volteo a verla, sin excito de saber quien fue volvió su vista a la mesa.

-Quien es el chico de ojos carmesí? Parece muy interesante- Yuki por fin hablo y al escuchar esto todas sus hermanas se sorprendieron, muy pocas veces Yuki se interesaba por un chico y esta era una de ellas. Johan vio al chico que decía Yuki –Oh...El es Kuran Kaname, es el vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil y el médico de la escuela, aun que parezca increíble es el hermano mayor de Sasuke- dijo Johan dejando su taza de té vacía en la mesa.

Kori se quedo sorprendida cuando Johan dijo lo ultimo –Entonces son hijos de diferente madres?- cuestiono Kori a Johan quien asintió y respondió- Exacto, Kaname y Sasuke son medios hermanos- al terminar de decir esto Yuki miro de reojo a Kaname quien estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente, -"Es muy guapo"- pensó Yuki y al darse cuenta estaba sonrojándose, rápidamente miro para otro lado y empezó a hablar con Sakura quien se había dado cuenta de su sonrojo.

Akari parecía perpleja y cuando se dio cuenta de que Nyoko le hablaba salió de su trance –Estas bien, Akari? Te veo un poco pálida, no estás enferma?- pregunto Nyoko al ver la palidez del rostro de su hermana mayor, Akari solo le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo que no se preocupara por ella, que ella estaba bien. Nyoko al ver que su hermana no parecía decirle nada de que le pasaba, volteo con Johan –Johan…Quien es ese chico?- pregunto Nyoko viendo al chico estaba hablando con Seto quien estaba a su lado. Johan se quedo sorprendido al ver quién era y volteo a ver a Nyoko –Nyoko-chan, No te acerques a ese tipo, es por tu propio bien- dijo Johan con una expresión de temor. Kori miro a Johan al igual que Sakura y Yuki quienes al escuchar esto interrumpieron su conversación. –Que pasa con ese chico, Johan?- pregunto Sakura un poco intrigada de la reacción de Johan, Johan solo volteo con Sakura y noto la vista de Yuki, Kori y Richard, Johan bajo la cabeza y miro al chico de ojos azules y cabellos bicolor.

-El es Yusei Fudo, hijo del doctor Fudo, el es rey en la motocicleta y un as con las maquinas y computadoras…pero…- Johan paro de hablar por unos segundos dejando a todos con dudas.- Pero que, Johan?- pregunto Nyoko al ver que Johan se quedo callado, Johan volteo la vista a Nyoko –Pero hay rumores de que hubo una vez una chica que fue su novia pero la encontraron muerta días después de ser su novia y por eso nadie de la escuela trata de enfrentarlo- dijo Johan con una mirada de temer en su rostro.

Nyoko tuvo un poco de miedo cuando escucho esto pero después de un silencio incomodo Richard vio como todas tenían miedo en sus ojos entonces vio a su novia y le tomo de la mano, Kori solo le dedico una sonrisa y vio a sus hermanas, -Bueno, Chicas, son solo rumores no se asusten- dijo Kori con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sakura y Yuki se vieron y asintieron al unisonó- SI, tienes razón, Kori- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa –No hay que creer lo que diga la gente- continuo Sakura viendo a Nyoko quien solo asintió –Si, tienen razón- dijo Nyoko un poco más calmada.

Johan vio su reloj y se paró de la mesa tomando la atención de todos los de la mesa, -Es hora de irnos, el receso casi se acaba- dijo Johan viendo a Nyoko, ella se paro junto con sus hermanas –Esta bien, vámonos- dijo Sakura saliendo del comedor junto con Yuki. Kori tomo la mano de su novio y salieron del comedor. Akari se fue también despues de Kori y Richard dejando a Johan y a Nyoko viéndose en los ojos, Nyoko fue la primera en reaccionar y volteo para otro lado –Se-Sera mejor que también nos vayamos- dijo un poco sonrojada sin voltear a ver a Johan –Oh…Si..Jaja Vamos – dijo un poco avergonzado por el incomodo momento que tuvieron, se volteo y camino delante de Nyoko quien lo hiba siguiendo.

Antes de salir, Nyoko paro por un instante, dándose cuenta de la mirada de alguien en ella, volteo para ver quien era y sus ojos se posaron en un chico en particular de cabellos bicolor, Yusei solo la miraba con un mirada gélida dejando a una Nyoko confundida, ella solo se volteo al oir la voz de su hermana Sakura gritarle –Nyoko! Ven que esperas!- fue lo que escucho Nyoko para salir de sus pensamientos y salir al fin del comedor e ir al lado de sus hermanas, Richard y Johan.

**En el comedor**

-Que tanto miras, Yusei?- pregunto Seto al ver como Yusei veía la puerta del comedor, -Nada, solo…me parecía interesante algo- dijo recargándose en su silla, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Seto le dio una mirada confusa y Yusei solo rio –Pensé haber visto una pequeña gatita perdida- dijo Yusei dejando a un mas confundido a Seto.

-"Creo que me divertiré un poco este año también"- pensó Yusei tomando su tasa con té claro de la mesa aun pensando en cómo Nyoko lo miraba y dando un sorbo a su té se levanto se salió del comedor.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...Se que fui lenta en subir un nuevo capitulo pero espero que les guste <strong>

**Porfavor dejen rewies~ y espero que mis OC sean se su agrado al igual de las parejas como Sasusaku, entre otras.**

**Hasta luego~ Yane~**


End file.
